RYFAM Bella Has Dessert
by nsew5000
Summary: Maya, Riley, and Smackle Help Bella Settle In New York City


RYFAM BELLA HAS DESSERT

The two couples, Farkle and Smackle and Maya and Riley, returned from their Cruise to Canada on Saturday. And they brought home a surprise with them – Bella. Bella had been working as a member of the Cruise Crew, delivering Room Service. The first time they met her, she impressed them immediately, and they all enjoyed several sexual encounters with her onboard the ship.

Bella is 25 years old, born in Puerto Rico. She has a two-year college degree in Travel Management, and she speaks English, French, and Spanish. She has two younger sisters, and one brother, who she has helped raise them by doing the housekeeping and cooking for them while her parents both worked full-time. She took the job with NCL to help her to better understand the travel industry.

She is usually Submissive and loves kinky sex with both females and males. The two couples, being MI Board Members, offered her a job to be the MI Travel Coordinator, and to live in the second bedroom suite in Farkle and Smackle's Condo in New York City. The Condo right across from Maya and Riley's Condo. She will do her Travel Coordinator job from the Condo. Bella also is to be the Housekeeper and Cook for both Farkle and Smackle when they are in the Condo, and Maya and Riley. Farkle and Smackle actually live in the penthouse of the MI building but use the Condo from time to time. She will have Maya and Riley near her all of the time.

Everyone slept-in on Sunday, late into the afternoon. Farkle had to go back the MI Penthouse to prepare for another business trip starting the next day. The ladies had dinner in the Rilaya Condo having ordered-in Chinese. On Monday, Maya, Riley, and Smackle decided to take Bella shopping for new clothes because she had been wearing NCL-provided uniforms when she worked for NCL. The three ladies wore bright sundresses and sandals. Bella wore a loose blouse, slacks and sandals.

They took her to the mall and spent the day getting her blouses, bras, panties, shoes, slacks, and thigh-high stockings. And they bought her four dresses: two sundresses, and another dress appropriate for gala events, and one little black dress for clubbing. Bella was overwhelmed at how generous and nice the ladies were to her. All three ladies were very happy to help Bella get started.

They decided to eat dinner at a nice restaurant, including a bottle of champagne to celebrate Bella joining them. After dinner, Bella suggested they all go back to the Rilaya Condo to have dessert. The MI security girls, Donna and Francine, provided transportation and stayed close to them at the mall. Then they drove them back to the Condo building, and Bella found out that they lived in the Condo next to her. Donna and Francine went to their Condo. And after putting all of Bella's new clothes in her suite, the four ladies went over to the Rilaya Condo for dessert.

The four ladies sat on the sofas in the living area. Riley asked: "So, what do you want for dessert, we have cake, cookies, and ice cream. Bella smiled at Riley: "I want to taste you, Ms Riley!" Riley's eyes got big, then her twinkle appeared in her eyes. She looked at Maya. Maya smiled back at her: "Go ahead Honey, but only this one time." Maya and Riley stood up and Maya kissed her and helped Riley pull her sundress over her head and removed her sandals. Everyone gasped when they saw that Riley was not wearing anything under her sundress. Maya took her by the hand and moved her in front of Bella. Bella stood up and Riley started to undress Bella, removing her blouse, slacks, thong, and sandals. Bella took Riley's hand and gently helped her lie on the sofa. Bella positioned herself so that she could be between Riley's legs, which Riley spread wide for her. Bella smiled: "I love a smooth, naked pussy." She then put her tongue into Riley's pussy. Riley moaned: "Oh, Bella, you have such a long tongue!" Bella chuckled and continued to use her fingers, lips and long tongue in and on Riley. Riley just moaned louder and started to quiver.

Maya and Smackle sat together and watched. Maya started to rub her breasts through her sundress and Smackle pulled up her sundress and put her fingers in her panties and rubbed her pussy. Bella continued making Riley get closer to an awesome orgasm. Riley was rubbing Bella's breasts and squeezing her nipples hard and Bella started to moan too. Bella withdrew her tongue and replaced it with two fingers and Riley moaned louder and was moving around on the sofa. Soon Riley screamed Maya's name as she experienced an awesome orgasm that coated Bella's face. Maya and Smackle moved quickly and Maya licked Riley clean while Smackle licked Bella clean.

When Riley became calm, she got off the sofa and started walking away. Maya was confused: "Honey, where are you going.?" Riley spoke over her shoulder as she moved into the kitchen area: "To get the champagne, of course." She returned to the sofas with a bottle of champagne and four flutes. Maya sat next to Riley and Smackle sat next to Bella and they each drank their flute. Bella looked at Maya: "I want to taste you now." Maya smiled as she turned to Riley: "May I?" Riley kissed her: "Go ahead Peaches, but only this one time." Maya and Riley stood up and Riley helped her pull her sundress over her head and removed her sandals. Everyone chuckled this time when they saw that Maya was not wearing anything under her sundress. The still naked Riley took her by the hand and moved her in front of the still naked Bella.

Bella took Maya's hand and gently helped her lie on the sofa. Bella positioned herself so that she could be between Maya's legs, who spread them wide for her. Bella smiled: "I love a smooth, naked pussy". She then put her long tongue into Maya's pussy as Maya started to moan. Riley turned toward Smackle and smiled. She helped Smackle stand and she started to remove Smackle's sundress, matching bra and panties set and her sandals. She then helped Smackle lie on the other sofa and moved into position between her legs which Smackle immediately spread open.

Bella and Riley each continued to use her fingers, lips and tongue in and on the lady in front of them. Both ladies moaned louder and started to quiver. Soon, both ladies experienced an awesome orgasm and just lied where they were until they became calm again. Riley got up and refilled everyone's flute and they drank them looking at each other's naked bodies. Finally, Bella looked at Smackle: "I want to taste you now." Smackle stood and walked to Bella. But Smackle got on the sofa, facing the back of the sofa with her cute butt facing Bella.

Bella knelt in front of Smackle's cute butt and spread Smackle's butt cheeks open and moved her long tongue into Smackle's asshole. Smackle quivered when she felt Bella's tongue and she started to moan as Bella licked and probed her asshole. Maya and Riley moved over to the sofa and sat on either side of Smackle as Bella continued making Smackle moan louder and shake more. Maya and Riley looked closely at what Bella was doing to Smackle. They each began to rub their own pussy's as they watched. Then they both reached up and started to rub Smackle's breasts and squeezed her nipples hard. Smackle moaned louder and started to move her hips. The three ladies continued until Smackle screamed loudly and experienced an awesome orgasm that lasted several minutes. She just could not stop moaning and quivering on the sofa. Bella, Maya, and Riley each experienced some quivering of their own. And all four slowly became calm again and licked each other clean.

They each drank one last flute of champagne then hugged and kissed each other as Bella and Smackle returned to their Condo. Maya pulled Riley down onto the sofa and wrapped her arms around her as they started kissing with passion. They continued to grow in excitement and Riley pushed Maya onto her back as Riley straddled her putting her pussy on Maya's mouth and Riley put her mouth onto Maya's pussy. They both started to lick and suck each other's pussy until the both experienced another awesome orgasm. As they each became calmer, they licked each other clean. Maya stood and helped Riley stand and they walked into their bath area and took a long, warm shower together.


End file.
